ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop episodes
Here are the list of the episodes of New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop. First 2, seasons has 26 episodes, third season will have 13 episode, fourths season will have 26 episodes while them final season will have 34 episodes. The crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks called "Blythe meets Alvin and the Chipmunks" was a 2-parter episode and it will have a 3-part sequel episode to be called "Return of the Wolfman". A 3-part crossover episode with DreamWorks' Home called "The Boov Party" will be the third season finale. The crossover episode with "The Mis-Adventures of High Five" would premiere sometimes in the fourth season. Absences (all seasons) *Blythe Baxter - 0 *Veliena Jackson - 18 *Phillappa - 12 *Zoe - *Vinnie - *Sunil - *Minka - *Penny - *Pepper - *Russell - Episodes Season 1 #Veliena's New Adventure Part 1 - Veliena moves to Downtown City and then suddenly gets a new ability to understand pets and meets Blythe and her family and friends. #Veliena's New Adventure Part 2 - After Veliena meets her friends and family, the Rana twins plots to destroy the new and improved LPS. #Hurt and Furball - After Blythe gets bullied and injured by one of the bully gang, she feels both depressed and hurt. meanwhile, Minka gets jealous when Vinnie fell in love with a female polecat. #HeartBroken Blythe - After Blythe breaks Josh's skateboard by mistake during field day, Josh gets so outraged and breaks up with Blythe, making Blythe upset and heartbroken. #My New Boyfriend - When Blythe fells in love with Leory, she tells her feelings. #Uncle Fuzzlebutt - The dog pups visits LPS and problem? They think Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt is their uncle! Meanwhile, Blythe and Philappa compete in the game of "BattlePets Blast" #The Story - Captain Cuddles invents a fantasy story that he is the hero. #Sweet Blythe - With her dad in a week-long flight and none of her pet friends to hang out, Blythe and Youngmee hang out for a week, but when Leory visits, she acts so bashful. #Delilah's Ex-Boyfriend - Delilah's ex-boyfriend visits LPS and later has a crush on Pepper, but Captain Cuddles has her. So they have a fight, meanwhile, Phillappa starts to have a crush on Josh Sharp, making Blythe jelous. #Jasper and the School Lunch - Jasper discovers a secret recipe for a school lunch, gross stuff, its up to Jasper and his friends to change the secret recipe to good stuff. #Too Many Secrets - After Youngmee accidentally tells out a secret to everyone, Blythe gets mad at Youngmee, meanwhile, Roger babysits the pets #Penny's Favorite Things Book - Blythe discovers a strange big book called "Penny's Favorite Things Book". #The Baby Sister - After Phillappa finds a baby mongoose on the road, she wants Sunil to be a big brother #Switch-a-rood Voices - Sunil accidentall switches the pets' voices due to a magic spell gone wrong. #Blythe Saves a Bird - After saving a bird from a truck, a bird has same forehead-thing as Tails has and she named him Beakers Baxter and became Blythe's pet. #Candy Blythe - After eating a strange-looking candy, Blythe begins to act like Buttercream and becomes crazy for sweets. #ALF, We Meet Again - ALF visits LPS again, but with himself, but when the Rana and Biskits captures ALF, they must save him. #Blythe's Fair Day - Blythe and her friends goes to a fair, meanwhile, the pets greets a armadillo. #Leaving Blythe - Due to Roger's new job in Alabama, Roger has to move without Blythe, so Roger spend some final time together, meanwhile, Beakers takes a nap. (Final appearence of Roger...well, he appears in some episodes; Blythe will live with Youngmee and Aunt Christie) #Life After You - Blythe was still sad after her dad moved away from her, so Youngmee, Philappa and Veliena comfort her that her dad will miss too. #Spring Clean Up! - Blythe does spring cleaning at her home, meanwhile, The pets tries to prove a astronaut hippo that they are not aliens. #Polecat Penguin - Captain Cuddles proves to Parker Waddleton that he can slide, meanwhile Blythe and Sue faces a Battlepets Champion. #Prove that You're Fun - Parker and Captian Cuddles was dared by Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt to be fun, meanwhile, Blythe tries to confront Vi....again. #Farmer Business - After finding out that Leory cheated on her, she acts farmy. #Where Your Father Visits - Captain Cuddles' father visits LPS, Captain Cuddles tries to be nice to his father. #The Last Stand - When the Rana and Biskits plots to destroy LPS again, Blythe must protect the LPS. Season 2 #Girl Power! - Blythe, Delilah, Pepper, Zoe, Minka, Ranon and Veliena spend time during No Boys Day!, meanwhile, Captain Cuddles, A bored Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, Parker and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt meets a fun-loving badger. #Buttercream's Sweet Cookie - After Youngmee and Buttercream makes a new sweet cookie, the cookies gets mysteriously stolen. #The New Pet - Youngmee adopts a new pet kangaroo named Jay Song (Adam Levine). #Blythe and Cuddles' Time - Blythe and Cuddles spend time together by themselves. #Bleeding of my Excess - After Blythe accidentally made a bleeding scar on her hand, she nearly loses all blood. #My Love! - When Captain Cuddles gets jealous when Pepper mysteriously falls in love with a sloth bear, so they must fight, meanwhile, Blythe and Delilah try to bake a cake for Youngmee. #Babysitting Business - Blythe tries to babysit Ginny Hues' 5 year old son, meanwhile, Delilah gets jealous when her friends starts to hang out with a female weasel. #The Petting Zoo Factor - Blythe and her friends takes a field trip to Downtown City Petting Zoo, but some animals go missing, so they must find it. #What's Not Good for Me...? - Blythe gets heartbroken when her crush, Leory was actually dating Whittany Biskit, meanwhile, Captain Cuddles feels the same thing when he thinks his owner will reject him and replace him with a new European Polecat. #Delilah Who? - After being hitted by the laser from Russell's latest invention, she doesn't remember herself and her friends, meanwhile, Blythe tries to convince Lily Samatha that she can understand pets. #Busted - When Captain Cuddles breaks Mrs. Twombly's new door-knob, he fears that Mrs. Twombly would reject him and place him at Largest Ever Pet Shop, meanwhile, Blythe feels the same thing when she accidentally broke Youngmee's new computer. #My Fair Zoe - Zoe gets jealous when Pepper gets all the attention, so she runs away to the woods, there, she meets Digby. Meanwhile, Blythe and her gang tries to get her dad back to his home, but fails. #Party In the House - With Roger's permission, Blythe, Veliena and Phillappa hosts a party for pets and people, but the Rana and the Biskits try to ruins the party. #What the Feathers?! - Blythe enters one of her fashions in the Fashion Truck, meanwhile, The pets greets a angry bird. #The Rana's Pet Shop - The Ranas takes over Littlest Pet Shop, so Blythe and her friends must put a stop. #Blythe the Prankster - Blythe starts pulls harmful pranks on her pet friends during April Fools Day, meanwhile, Veliena and Philippa help Youngmee make some cupcakes for a April Fools-loving boy. #Monster Hunters - Vinnie and Sunil tries to hunt for monsters inside the pet shop, meanwhile, Blythe and Sue faces up with a rotten-spoiled teacher who challenges them to play chess. #Meet Kora - Kora (in a different outfit) visits LPS, but the pets starts hanging out with her more than Blythe. #Blythe meets Alvin and the Chipmunks part 1 - When Alvin, Simon, Theodore and their girlfriends visits Downtown City, Blythe takes good care of them, but Dave gets jealous of her. #Blythe meets Alvin and the Chipmunks part 2 - Blythe gets injured by Dave, then later, he regrets, so he must refriend Blythe. #Sweet Pepper 2: The Date - When Pepper and Captain Cuddles starts dating, Blythe ends up ruining their date. #Blythe Is A....Meerkat?! - Thanks to Russell's new invention, Blythe was turned into a Meerkat-behaving Blythe. #Peacock's Friend - The pets meets a tough and angry peacock, meanwhile, Blythe tries to make Leory to be her boyfriend after he dumped Whittany. #Movie Date - Blythe has Leory again, so her dad takes them to the movies. #Fashion Sabotage - Part 1 - Blythe faces aganist her rival, Illena Davis, who is very good at making pet and human clothes. (Mitzi (from Sue Syndrome) will join the Daycamp Pets ) #Fashion Sabotage - Part 2 - Losing her pet friends over Illena, Blythe is upset, but with Big Al, Lemasque, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Jebbie and Shivers' help, Blythe must get her per friends again. Season 3 #Texas Life - Blythe is upset when Leory and Sue has to move away from her. #Round a Round - Blythe gets stuck in the time loop. #Return of the Wolfman Part 1 - Alvin and the Chipmunks returns to Downtown City for the summer vacation, but Blythe, her pet and human friends, Dave, the chipmunks and the chipettes recognize a new Wolfman. #Return of the Wolfman Part 2 - A wolfman is still here, But Blythe does have a plan. But when the wolfman captures her pet friends, she has plans. #Return of the Wolfman Part 3 - Lawrence Talbot joins Blythe, Dave, their friends, the chipmunks and the chipettes as they save the pets from the Wolfman (revealed to be Sniper), who's plotting to eat them. #Being Hateful - Blythe is heartbroken after she was hateful to Leory and he dumped her, so she must get him back. #The Adventure - The Pets goes on a adventure to save Vinnie, with the help of Harold and Basil Featherstone. #Go, Blythe! - Blythe was challenged to play cards. #Operation: Y.O.U.N.G.M.E.E - after Youngmee's aunt's shop is about to close down, Blyte must save it. #Meet the Turkey - Blythe rescues a turkey. #The Boov Party Part 1 - When Oh and his friends visits Downtown City, Blythe comes up with a plan. #The Boov Party Part 2 - Blythe accidentally ruins the ships, so she must now host a party. #The Boov Party Part 3 - Blythe has few hours left to host a Boov party. But, Pepper is pregnant, so she and the Boovs must make it the best party ever! Season 4 #Littlest Trift Shop Part 1 - Blythe hears the rumors that the new thrift shop is replacing LPS. #Littlest Trift Shop Part 2 - Russel discovers that Josh is getting rid of LPS to take place for his thrift store. #Littlest Thrift Shop Part 3 - Blythe finds out Josh's plan and tries to stop him! #Meet a Train-Man - Mitzi introduces her friends to her owner, Phil, meanwhile, Blythe and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt meets a rabbit. #No Job...Pain - When Co-Principal Michael accidentally gets himself fired, he tries to work in LPS, wreaking havoc. #Jacked Up - when jack saves the pets from a mean dog, he learns that even his friends can be overwhelming. #Braking Bad - when the pets are on a train and the breaks fail, they must stop it before disaster strikes. #The Necklace - When Vinnie accidentally breaks Mitzi's favorite necklace, her feelings tear apart. So the pets must repair it. #Whatever the weather - When a tornado hits Downtown City, The pets team up with a storm chaser to warn everyone about the legendary EF- 6 Super Tornado #Russell meeting - While Russell meet Mailie, an new hedgehog of the gang, Sunil wanna dating Delilah. #The Over - Sunil pratices his magic, but while, Russell is sad and do not want to say why. #Delilah, happiness and nicest - Delilah meet Mailie and show to Blythe that she meet an new animal, Blythe and Veliena are surprised. Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas